


i want your love, so give me more

by oceansgrey



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Friends With Benefits, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 22:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20347726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceansgrey/pseuds/oceansgrey
Summary: The Mizukage has a favorite way to relieve some stress with the help of her advisor.





	i want your love, so give me more

**Author's Note:**

> Title is lyrics from the song, "Fuck Time," by Green Day.
> 
> This is just blatant smut and I'm only a little sorry.

The Mizukage and her advisor had a private arrangement that no one else knew of, one that had been sprung upon a misunderstanding. It was something that she possibly would be chastised for, despite her predecessors having numerous excursions while in office, and one that he would possibly never live down if anyone from his ANBU division found out. It was mutual, since she got a stress reliever from using him, and he got to see what it would be like if she were actually his, something he knew would never happen.

It had been a while since Mei had invited him to her home after a stressful day at the office, at least a few weeks since she had tied him down and marked him as hers, marks easily hidden under his clothing that no one would ever be able to see. Their last session had also been the one where she had clawed his back into a bloody mess and he could barely keep his back straight from the pain.

(Damn her and her beautiful hands, nails like talons that felt so good).

They were in the middle of a council meeting, the heads of Kiri’s remaining main clans sitting around and griping about new trade legislation. They had been at the meeting for two hours, and Chojuro looked ready to fall asleep leaning against Hiramekarei. It seemed to be impossible to pass the bill, the councilmembers arguing back and forth over pushing forth the new trade deals, some of the older members still feeling the need to keep business within the village. No matter what points Ao kept bringing up, it seemed impossible to get them to budge. He was thankful, however, for the younger clan heads who were all for the new deal that Mei had created with Konoha.

Speaking of Mei, he thought, glancing over at his Mizukage. The moment he made eye contact with her, he felt a shiver run down his spine.

The look Mei gave Ao across the table was enough for him to visibly squirm, the hunger in her eyes telling as she drummed her nails against the table. He didn’t miss the way her tongue darted out to wet her lips, his gaze immediately drawn to her plush pink lips and the quick wink she gave his way, his report cutting off in a choked noise.

All eyes went to the hunter nin, noticing the way his face was burning red as he let out a cough.

“It seems my advisor’s not feeling so well,” Mei feigned worry, giving a sympathetic pout. “I believe this meeting is adjourned for now. We’ll meet again tomorrow,”

The council got up and began to leave, the hushed gossip amongst the members fading as they left the room.

“Feel better, sir,” Chojuro gave a wave as he left the room, the door clicking shut behind him.

“Poor Ao,” Mei once again feigned pity, coming over to her flustered aid. “Let me check your temperature,”

She placed a hand on the back of his neck, pulling his forehead to rest against hers.

“You’re very warm,” she teased. “I wonder from what?”

“Lady Mizukage,” he groaned, freeing himself from her grasp to rub at his face. “You’ll be the death of me,”

“Maybe so, but we have the rest of the day off,” she said, giving him a smirk. “Meet me at my home. I’ll be there shortly. You know what to do,”

With a quick peck to the lips and a wink, she left him, enjoying the sputtering noises coming from the stern sensor at the prospect of what she’d do to him tonight.

Mei arrived home thirty minutes after Ao had left the Mizukage’s office, timing her arrival home just to make sure he had enough time to relax and set himself up for her. She locked the door shut behind her, noting his shoes already neatly tucked next to her slippers. Making quick work of the clasps, she set her shoes beside his before making her way to the bedroom where he would be waiting.

“Welcome home, Lady Mizukage,”

Mei gave him a smirk as she took in the sight before her, her advisor stripped down to nothing, laid on her bed like a meal for her to devour. The deep blue silk rope he loved so much laid on the bed beside him, the faint trace of red spattering his cheeks all the proof she needed that he wanted her to take control for the night.

“What a lovely sight,” she said, walking over to her closet. “Surely you can wait just a tad longer for me to settle in. Am I right?”

The slight groan of protest she heard from him had her level him with a stare, enjoying the way he squirmed under her watch.

Part of her wished that she could have just locked the two of them in her office, maybe take him on her desk, but then she ran the risk of her ANBU guards bursting through and viewing their tryst, or even worse, her dear Chojuro walking in on them.

Mei came over, leaning onto the bed to give a harsh slap to his thigh, watching the way he winced.

“Be a good man for me, Ao,” she said. “And I’ll consider letting you come tonight,”

She picked up the silk, the soft texture under her fingertips heavenly. He loved the feel of the silk against his skin, and Mei motioned for him to get into position.

Ao shifted, kneeling on her bed with his arms behind his back as he waited for her to slip the rope over and around his wrists, tying tight enough that if he truly needed to break free he could. Mei slowly worked the rope around his torso, nails scraping the sensitive skin by his nipples as she pinned his arms.

“You look so handsome like this,” she mumbled, pressing a kiss to the junction of his neck, teeth grazing his carotid. “What would your team think of you, their fearless captain, tied up like a present for your Mizukage?”

He swallowed, knowing the answer. His hunter nin team would never take him seriously if they knew he loved when the Mizukage dominated him, letting her use his body as her own personal toy.

Mei gently nipped his neck, finishing the final knot. Pulling back, she admired her work, smiling to herself as she noticed the start of angry red lines on Ao’s chest from where she had raked her nails. Eyes darting down, she noticed he was already fully erect, cock stiff and beginning to flush a shade of red similar to the shade of his face.

“Be good while I’m gone,” she said sweetly, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“I will,” he promised, letting out a yelp once Mei gave a firm slap to his ass.

“You better,” her voice had a hint of a threat to it as she got off the bed, slowly working the zipper on her dress.

He watched helplessly as she shimmied out of her clothes, taking in a sight he would never grow tired of seeing. Mei’s body was perfect in his eyes, as if sculpted by the divines. Hell, he was pretty sure she was divine with that sinful mouth of hers, or how perfectly tight and wet she always was, the thought enough to send a jolt of pleasure straight to his groin.

She turned to head off to her bathroom, giving him a perfect view of her pert bottom. He groaned at the loss of the sight of her once the door shut behind her, hearing the sound of running water, knowing that she was bathing without him.

Thankfully, he had the Byakugan, letting himself see her movements if she wouldn’t let him join her.

Mei stretched as she finished drying off, rubbing her arms with a sigh of content as she felt the scented oil seep into her skin. She loved how soft she felt after using bathing and using them, knowing that her partner loved it just as much.

He was in the same spot she left him, struggling a bit with his binds. If he could have gotten any harder, he might burst, she mused, noticing how deeply flushed the tip of his cock was.

“You used the Byakugan to watch me, didn’t you?” she tutted. “What a naughty advisor I have,”

She got up onto the bed, a hand reaching out to grab the back on his neck. He let out a hiss of pain as her nails dug into the base, her other hand reaching to grasp his cock tightly.

The wanton moan that escaped his lips as she kept a tight grip on the base of his cock was enough to make her feel on fire.

Ao was so stiff and strict while they worked, always acting with an air of confidence and gravitas. Knowing that Mei was the only one who could pull those delectable noises from him was enough to make her want to claim him as hers, steal him away from everyone.

“Apologize,” she demanded, her hand tangling in his hair tightly to tilt his head back.

“I-I’m sorry, Lady Fifth-”

“Use my name or I’ll leave you like this until tomorrow morning,” she threatened, watching him swallow nervously. He knew she was serious, having tested his luck a previous session together.

“I’m sorry, Mei,” he said, her name so foreign on his lips. “I just wanted to see you,”

Mei couldn’t help but give a small smile at the innocent phrase, loosening her hold on the base of his cock as she slowly began to stroke him, nails grazing the sensitive head.

“Good,” she said. “What’s our word?”

Every time they got together, Mei had been very insistent on using a safe word. She knew Ao was prideful and refused to back out of something once it was initiated, but he had gotten comfortable enough to use a safe word of his choice if she got too rough, something that had only happened once before.

She had felt bad, the palm-sized burn mark on his thigh from where her lava style had burnt a reminder of the one time she had actually hurt him without intending to do so, and she had been more persistent on using a safe word after that instance.

Ao couldn’t properly speak, however, with Mei’s tight grasp on his cock, lost in the way she was stroking him so slowly.

“Ao,”

He snapped his eyes open at the seriousness of her tone, pondering.

“Something that will turn us both off,” she reasoned, her hand stilling. Ao thrust his hips to try to get some friction, her hand tight.

“We could do ‘Cho-’”

“We are not using Chojuro’s name,” she said, withdrawing her hand. The frown she gave him was genuine.

“Damn,” he cursed quietly as the loss of her hand.

“We’ll just stick with ‘fish,’ then,” Mei concluded, using her now free hands to shove his shoulders, letting him fall onto his back. “Tap my thigh twice if you need me to get up,”

He nodded, watching as she came to straddle his face.

“Beg,”

“Please, Mei,” he whined, wishing his hands were free to just pull her down. Just looking at her folds, already glistening with her own arousal, made his mouth water. “I want to taste you,”

The moment his tongue came to lap at her clit she keened at the shock of pleasure that rang through her body, his mouth working its magic at her apex. Her hands came to grasp at his hair, giving a sharp pull once he sucked on her clit, her thighs trembling already at the sensation. He knew it was a spot she was more sensitive in, the blown look in his eyes enough to let her know that he was enjoying pleasing her, too.

“You love this, don’t you?” she said, biting her lips to stave off a throaty moan. “Make me cum and I’ll consider letting you fuck me,”

If his mouth weren’t so preoccupied, he’d chastise her for her vulgarity, but then again, he wasn’t one to talk. His tongue dipped lower, thrusting shallowly into her to taste her sweet juices. The hands in his hair released as she reached up to grasp her breasts, giving her nipples a tight pinch as she bucked against his mouth.

The thought that she was enjoying it so much, using him to please herself and rid herself of the stress of her duty clouded his mind with ecstasy.

A flick of his tongue against her sensitive bud was enough to have her clamping her thighs around his head tightly, cutting off his air for a moment as she bared her weight onto him, a guttural moan escaping her lips as she rode his face as she spasmed through her first orgasm. He looked up at his Mizukage, his beautiful Mizukage, her face a rictus of euphoria, mouth hung open, eyes squeezed shut.

Panting, Mei shakily climbed off of him, leaning down to capture his lips with hers. She could taste herself on his tongue, prodding into his mouth with her own. Her kisses were hot like lava, stealing his breath away. A subconscious part of him, the one that wasn’t completely blinded by lust, wished she could kiss him like a normal couple would, not having to sneak around and have these secret sessions together.

“Good boy,” she praised, pulling away from their kiss. She was still panting, her hand still shaky from where it rested on his cheek. “But not good enough,”

He grimaced at her words, the frown quickly melting away as she began to kiss down his neck, working deep marks into his skin. Mei’s mouth was heavenly, the way her teeth nipped at his skin to leave purple love bites, her finger coming to tweak at his nipple harshly.

He would gladly let her use him like this forever. He could never deny the fiery woman who had roped him into her bed. Ao would forever be grateful that she had misheard him from when he had said, “fuck me,” as an expression of frustration, his Mizukage taking that as a hint of what he wanted her to do to him.

He wanted to whine at the loss of contact when she got up, noticing her grab the matching silk rope. She forced him in a half sitting position, tying the blindfold over his eyes. He could always cheat and use the Byakugan, but at the risk of angering his Mizukage, he decided against it.

Besides, if he was good, she always took care of him in the best of ways.

“Suck,” she demanded, sticking two of her fingers into his mouth. He sucked on them hard, Mei pressing down on the flat of his tongue. “Show me what a good whore you could be,”

If she didn’t relent speaking to him like that, he might cum untouched, he thought as he sucked greedily on her fingers.

“I wish I could fuck that mouth,” she said, more to herself as she withdrew her fingers. “It was so hard to focus on the meeting today because of your mouth,”

She replaced her fingers with her mouth, kissing him passionately as her wet fingers found his cock again, pumping it fast. He moaned into her mouth, hips thrusting up to meet her movements before she used her other free hand to still his hips, nails digging into the skin.

Mei slowed down her pace, barely touching his cock before jacking him off quickly in a burst, alternating between touches that were barely there and quick strokes.

“I-I’m close,” Ao mumbled against her lips, feeling Mei smirk as she slowed her hand.

“You don’t have my permission,” she said, his heart dropping at the sultry words.

Mei was insatiable, her tongue sweeping across his nipple as she moved her way down, her hands touching everywhere but his engorged member. She moved so fluidly, sinuous, his seductress leaving a mark right above his hip.

“Ao, you’re positively red,” she said, her tongue coming to lap at the bead of precum dribbling down the side of his cock. “I wish I could display you like this in front of the council, my own personal whore-”

“Fuck,” he cursed, repressing the urge to thrust up into her mouth once her warm lips wrapped around the head of his cock. If she didn’t let him cum, he might just burst, or maybe have a heart attack. He had just been coming down from her previous ministrations, now he felt like he was two seconds from tipping over the edge. “Mei, please,”

She hummed, her plush lips still wrapped around the head of his cock. He let out a heady moan, biting on his lower lip to prevent himself from shouting.

“Please what?” she asked innocently, as if she didn’t have a hand wrapped around him, a bit of his precum trailing from his cock to her lip. That sight made him want to pull her into his arms and kiss her lips, grab her and fuck right into her until she screamed.

Any form of intelligible speech left him, however, once her tongue darted out and lapped at the underside of his cock, taking him from tip to base in one fell swoop.

She smiled, despite the rather large intrusion in her mouth. She loved watching and making the stern and stoic man under her fall apart, dropping his role as advisor and hers as Mizukage and just letting her take full control of their pleasure.

She pulled off, his cock pulling from her lips with a pop, eyes taking in the sight of her partner, a sheen of sweat already coating his body as he panted.

He had been good, not using the Byakugan to watch what she had been doing, too distracted by pleasure. She pressed a small kiss to the tip of his cock, watching him struggle to catch his breath.

“Don’t tell me you’re too old to keep up,” she teased lightly, crawling up to press kisses to his collarbone and shoulders. He shuddered under her, and she could feel the pleasant slick of her own arousal against her inner thigh. “If you are, we can just stop and-”

“No, Mei,” he begged. “Please,”

“What do you want?” she asked, a hand coming to cradle his face.

“I want you,” he said, and she smiled, giving his cheek a harsh slap.

“That’s not what I asked,” she reprimanded.

“I want to be in you,” he sobbed, the ache in his cock now borderline painful.

Mei hummed, straddling his hips. Her hand gripped his cock as she slid it against her dripping folds, both of them letting out a sigh of content now that they were both getting what they wanted.

Hesitantly, she lowered herself so only the tip was in, letting him get that sweet reprieve for just a second before she raised her hips.

Though she was shaking, the coil in her core already a tight heat, she needed to remind him of his place.

“You can’t cum until I say so,” she said. “If you do, I’ll melt you where you are,”

The pitiful whine that escaped his lips was enough for her to sink down on his length, letting out a moan of her own once he bottomed out. Ao personally would love to be on the receiving end of those dangerous kisses she threatened enemies. He practically mewled at her tight heat around him, the way she clenched around his length before she raised her hips and slammed back down.

Mei set a brutal pace, riding him fast and hard. Ao let out a whine at the lack of touch, the knot at the front of his chest quickly undone by a shaky hand. The rest of the silk was quick to remove, wiggling his arms free to grasp at her hips as she pulled off his blindfold.

“Touch me,” she moaned, a hand coming to grasp his thigh for leverage as she rode him. His arms were slightly numb from being tied, but his thumb found her clit, rubbing circles on her gently. Mei leaned over him as she let out another wanton moan, her hands scrambling for purchase on his chest. She raked her nails down, leaving red, angry marks that surely wouldn’t disappear for the next few days. He moaned at the sting, too focused on chasing for his own release as he thrust up to meet her.

Mei was close, legs trembling as she reached a hand out and wrapped it around his throat tightly, the strangled groan he let out enough to send her over the edge, leaving her breathless. She kept riding him through her orgasm, eyes screwed shut in pleasure as she let out a scream of pleasure. Looking down at Ao, his eyes blown and rolled back as she squeezed his neck tighter, mouth hung open from thrusting into her still.

She looked divine above him, her hair a mess as she leaned over him, tears brimming the corner of her eyes from her pleasure. She was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

“Come, Ao,”

Her voice was the only thing in his mind as his orgasm hit him like a water wall. She relinquished the grip on his throat, the air rushing back into his lungs as he thrust up into her, spilling into her as she clenched around him. The moan he had let out was cut off, one she had never heard before as she slumped over, panting.

Mei pressed her forehead against his shoulder, trying to catch her breath. His grip on her hips was lax, and he wasn’t moving beneath her.

Panic coursed through her as she sat up straight, noticing Ao passed out under her.

“Ao?” she called, panicked as she began to slap at his cheek. “Ao, get up,”

A minute felt like eternity as she kept trying to slap him awake, her partner coming to with a shaky breath.

Mei breathed a sigh of relief, noticing the bruises beginning to form where her fingers were.

“Damn,” he said, still a bit breathless. “That was the best orgasm I’ve ever had in my life,”

“I’d hope so,” she let out a laugh, tucking herself into his side. “You fainted on me,”

Ao nodded, trying to catch his breath as Mei rolled over to lay half on top of him, her head resting on his chest.

They held each other, calming down from their session together.

“Are you okay?” she asked, a hand coming to lazily stroke circles on his abdomen.

He nodded, a hand resting on her shoulder.

“Mei?”

“Yes, Ao?”

Ao looked down at his Mizukage, the fearless woman who had captured his heart.

“I love you,” he blurted.

Mei let out a sweet laugh, leaning up to capture his lips with hers. This kiss was sweet, not full of heat and passion the way her kisses during sex were.

“You idiot,” she shook her head. “I’ve loved you since before we even began this,”

He reached a trembling hand to cup her cheek, pulling her in for another kiss that just felt so right.

“We need a shower-”

Heavy footsteps resounded throughout her house, startling the both of them. The door to her bedroom slammed open, Mei scrambling to grab a blanket to cover herself and Ao.

“Lady Mizukage! We heard you scream from the barracks, and-” an ANBU guard shouted, lowering his kunai.

Mei and Ao stared at the ANBU guards, five of them crowding the doorway of her bedroom, weapons at the ready.

“Oh,” one ANBU said, immediately turning her back to the couple. “Apologies, Lady Mizukage,”

“We’re sorry to have bothered you,” the head ANBU said, grabbing the handle and shutting the door behind them. “Congratulations, Lord Ao, Lady Mizukage,”

The other side of the door peeled with laughter, the Mizukage scowling.

“At least it wasn’t Chojuro,” Ao said, knowing full well he deserved the slap she gave him.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact! If someone has an orgasm that's super intense they can pass out.  
I would let Mei top me.  
I love writing sweet stuff but I wanted to write smut, and this was in the back of my mind today so I had to write it.  
Thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you think!


End file.
